


Jacob's Ladder (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne's parents are dead, Fanvids, Gen, Martha Wayne's pearl necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob's Ladder (vid)

**Song:** "Jacob's Ladder" by Patrick Wolf  
**Source:** Yikes, let's see... Batman (1989), Batman Begins, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Year One, Batman: Arkham City (video game), Gotham, possibly another one I'm forgetting.

_Pearls._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain_jacobsladder.m4v) [watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 **Notes:** Premiered in the VividCon 2016 Challenge show for the theme of "Descent." Thanks to Frank Miller for birthing a generation of pearl imagery in The Dark Knight Returns.

All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
